User talk:Vanguard7
Guesty-Persony-Thingy Heh, I liked your incorporation of `pfhor' into `inpfhormation'. Anyway, my whereabouts are somewhere in the Western half of the continental United States. I left Wikia many moons ago, though, and I shan't return until the staff-folk realize I was one of the best editors they ever had and pay me to come back to make Halopedia and Pfhorpedia and all of those other wikis look really good, which they'll never do. I've mostly even given up on playing games (I'm too poor to afford them) and using my computer for more than listening to music and debating about musical instruments on places other than Wikia. I'm glad to see that this wiki didn't just completely rot away when I left, though. See ya! 00:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Are you the only editer/admin on this wiki? I was the IP adress who made if I had a rocket laucnher by the way =). hello I just joined like 5 mins ago and i fixed some broken (weapon) page and it siad that my contribution will be thanked for or something like that hey hey dude i completely revamped some the main pages on this web site to fit a descriptive information page for some people that havent played this game before thanks for the complament and everything but i had make new pages fix old pages even make pages that had to be there so no prbolem thanks for letting me be a part of the team MASSIVE clean up. I have noticed that almost every article needs fact clean up, and i have only 5 mins on the wikia. Thanks, man Thanks for fixing up the Simulacrum page. I couldn't really find out what to do with the picture I inserted so I appreciate you doing that for me. I'll try and stay by and be active in adding new stuff every week. I'm sorry. Well, months have passed, and i now realize how much of an a**hole i was. It's not fair that you, the only admin, spends so much time in this wiki, and i come and say that your wiki is bad and it needs cleanup on every article. I'm really sorry, seriously. Ketsumaye 02:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Revert Why did you revert my edit to the Zeus Class Fusion Pistol? I just added a template, nothing more. ProtoStealth 23:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It was a damned good templet, too. We need articles on every weapon. "Weapons"page Hey there... seems the general consensus is that we delete the "Weapons" page and just leave the "Category:Weapons" in its place. There are now individual weapons pages for all Marathon weaponry. Also: I think some new categories would nicely round things out; some of the existing ones are a little too broad (almost everything has "Marathon's Story"): * Enemies * Allies And maybe divide the "Level" category into: * Marathon Level * Marathon 2 Level * Marathon Infinity Level Can we do sub-categories? This is still a small wiki, but it can seriously grow with good organization. I'm a regular contrib on www.ultima.wikia.com and we've been growing up fast. Anyway, just a few thoughts. I'm a Marathon junkie, so I like contributing any way I can. --Polygoncount 22:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin privileges? Hey, sir... just letting you know I'd be more than happy to assist with things like categories, etc., if you granted me some Admin powers. If you need some references, I'm a fairly regular contributor at the Codex of Editable Wisdom too. I'm not here to power trip or vandalize, just helping to grow the site. The Marathon Story page is awesome, but can be REALLY hard to navigate when you're looking for something specific, so it would be awesome if Pfhorpedia could fulfill the need for an organized repository for all things Marathon. Hit me up! --Polygoncount 17:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mr. Count, While I highly appreciate the work you have done so far, and hope that you might stick around for a while, I feel that admin/user numbers should be kept as low as possible. Too many cooks will spoil the broth, and I,d like to keep this place nice and neat. However, do not be discouraged, your actions will not go unrewarded. With the recent death of Traxus, the original Marathon wiki, I feel that Pfhorpedia will have to pick up the slack, if you will, and possibly the banner (working on it). If you decide to stay, and I sincerely wish that you would, you would be a key part of this "rise to power". As for your rights, your contributions have more than earned you rollback rights. Use them well. Vanguard7 15:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Rumors of the death of Traxus are highly exaggerated. ⇔ ChristTrekker 21:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Renovations Dear, Vanguard7 This is the first time I have visited your wiki and I have noticed, forgive me, that it has fallen through the cracks. I would like to offer my services to assist you in your endeavors here. Unfortunately I have never played Marathon and am completely unfamiliar with it, I will do my best to learn. What I am proposing, rather one of the things I'm proposing is the changing of the wiki's name to something more familiar to most people, i.e. Marathonpedia, what I hope to accomplish is to create a easy to navigate wiki for even the most brain-dead user. --LEGO Allied Forces 21:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Artwork credits All of the hi-res pics you guys are using are original works and copyright of Craig Mullins (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Craig_Mullins) and probably Bungie (they commissioned some of the artwork). A credit to the originator of the artwork and a link is proper form, especially since his work is so awesome. 22:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC)lophan Hey, man. Willing to participate as an admin; there are a few pages that could use clean-up/deletion. Let me know! polygon_count 05:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) CB557 Uhhh, hey. I'm craZboy557. Just set up an account here after making the CRIST page. Just started playing the Marathon series, but I've been a fan of Bungie for a good few years now. Hopefully I'll be able to help out here for at least a good while. Did you hear that news about the mention of Marathon in the Activision contract? Maybe the wiki will get some life back into it soon. Always use the DMR. This is [[User:CraZboy557|'craZboy557']], signing off. 23:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC)